Star Trek: Nazi's in Space
by darkvampangle101
Summary: World war II comes to 24th c. space after Enterprise flies into anomaly. Only 1 American girl can help Kirk and the crew defeat the Evil German Wolfgang Puk and Angelo Merkel! (not for ppl who are upset by WWII - trogger WARNING)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi there 1 of my favorit bogs just did a post of "ReMEMBERING WWII RENACTMENT" and it was so cool so i thought it would he a grate story idea ! I hope u like its. Oh also AMY is back she bettas this story YAY AMES.

* * *

Captain James T Kirk stared out the window of the spaceship Enterprise. He was so bored! There was no Klangons around, no Romulants, nothing at all! Even Spock's harping and Urhura's singing did not break the boredom! Kirk sighed and drank a coffee. They sent out some space probes that were scanning some stuff and they were just waiting for those space probes to get back so they could go shoot at some stuff and have more fun space fights.

Then suddenly there was a big banging noise.

"Checkov, what is that noise there?"

"It is anomaly, Keptin!" he said in Russian.

"Oh no!" said Kirk "where did it come from!?"

"Space!" said Checkov.

"Oh no!" said Kirk "get us outta here Checkov!"

"OK"

Then Sulu said "hey we can not get out of here we are stuck!"

"Red alert every one to battle station! Brace for impat!" yelled Kirk.

Then suddenly every thing was very quiet. "What happened?"

"The anomaly reversed around and now there apears to be a space shuttle coming through it towards us... it says on the side of it... THE FREEDOM EAGLE."

"Wow that is a super name for a ship... open haling channel Susu."

Then Sulu did.

"Hi my name is Captain Kirk of the Enterprise please identify yourself."

And they got a response really fast.

"Hi Captain Kirk... I fled here because I am looking for asilum." The girl's voice said.

"Um... who are you? Where are you fron?" said Captain Kirk.

"My name is HeavenLee Mekayla Rose McTeer. I'm an American... from your past... from... 1948!"

Kirk and Sulu and Checkov and Uhura all gasped!

Kirk shut off the phone and turned to Uhura. "Can you do a scan and see if that's legit?"

Then Sulu said. "I scanned. The writing is American style writing, and the name FREEDOM and EAGLE are very American things. The scan also shows that the metal is the kind of metal you get from 1940's. There is structural damage to that metal."

"But how can that be? There was no spaceships in 1948!" said Uhura "It is too early by like 20 years!"

"We better figure this out let Miss McTeer dock in the shuttle bay and send a few red shirts down to meet her... JUST IN CASE!" said Kirk.

* * *

Kirk decided to go along too because he was curious. Then he stood by as the shuttle spooped in. It was silver metal with lots of rivets on it and welding like old time metal used to be. There was a big painted eagle on it and a big American flag and the word FREEDOM across the front and a small glass window in the front. He saw movement through the window but could not see who was inside it.

Then the door opened and out came a person in an old time space suit, the kind with a big fish bowl type thing on the head. All the security officers pointed there guns at the person in the space suit.

"Please do not shoot me I am un-armed!" a soft and girlish voice said.

"Take that helmet off!" said one of the officers.

Kirk frowned at that officer because he was being rude. Then the person reached up and pulled off her helmet. Kirk nearly gasped!

In front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! Waist length blond hair had fallen out of her hat! She had red lips and round eyebrows. There were natural lavender streaks in her long hair. Her eyes were naturally violent with specks of silver in them. She looked no older than 18.

"Let me introduce myself" said Kirk "I am James T. Kirk. I command this ship."

"I'm HeavenLee..." Her voice trailed off and her eyelids opened and shut quickly. Suddenly she started to swoon! Kirk ran ahead and caught her as she fell.

"Oh, thank you... you caught me." Her voice was very soft and weak but also very beautiful. "I am so totally out of it... you see... I had to take the ship too fast... I had to get away from the USA... and I... I..."

Then she blacked out! Kirk gasped! He could not let this beautiful and innocent young girl die!

"Kirk to Bones you gotta get to the bay it's a medical emergency!"

* * *

AN: Yes I know there is no enemy yet but do not worry the bad guys are comming son.


	2. Chapter 2 - bad guys coming

**Authors Note i wsnt going to put this chapter up but becaose of the VERYSADE of Lenard Nemoy I wrote this. RIP WPOCK we all miss you in heaven!**

* * *

While Captan Kirk was in the shuttel bay with Heavenly then Spock came in and he looked really good.

"Spock this is a girl named Heavenlee" said Kirk!

"Yes of course Captain."

"She says she is from earth the USA!" yelled Kirk.

"Naturaly Captain. Look at her eagle spaceship and it is called Freedom."

"Actually" said Heavenlee "I am from 1947 in a country called America we are being attacked in America by the Nazis. I guess you are not Nazis becase you have black people and women hear and those bad germany people do not like anyone excepting the white blond people!"

"No that cannot be!' said Kirek. "Nobody has space ships until the 50s and then there was not even warp drive's until Zefrim Cokren."

"Who the dooce is Zefrum Cockren?" said Heavenlee looking so confused. "What is going on hear? Are you Americans because you sure sound like it!"

"Actually Captain it is quite logical. We sent a prob into a temporal anomily!." Spock looked really vulcan as he was exxplaining "then the prob hit the earth and almost certanely got found by one of the World War II naton states. Ot seems... WE HAVE RADICLY ALTERED HISTORY!"

"Oh no!" said Kirk.

Then Heavenlee passed out. Spok with his vulcan arm carried her away to the medical bay where there was Docter Mcoy. But Spock was kid of worried... after all Captai Kirk was looking at Heavenlee witb a look that was very lust full and gross!

* * *

Feild Marshall Hinerick Von Witzeman looked around his space ship. It had some swasticka and other ugly crap decoriting it. Wow it was great being GERMAN! The 1940s were the awsomest! Germany was now a big country that included France and Portugle and Whales and all the other countries that border Germany! They had a leader named Hittelr who was a very exciting speaker who writes a book called Mine Camp and then it's 1946 sequel Mine Campf II. They were both best sellers! He owned 2 first editons both signed by the FURER.

Heinerick had not really liked France because they all drank and smoke there. Then when he envaded England he did not like it because everyone drank beer and soccer and ate moshy peas. But when they found the magic space probe that fell from the sky... well that was amazing! And when he got his own space ship to envade AMERICA... well that was amazengly cool too.

Except... when he went to America it was not what he expect! He expeted to hate Amrica! Except... HE SECRETLY DID NOT. He loved it! There he got slurpee and dorito's and got to watch Colombo and Family Ties on TV! In America he got to eat at Ccheese Cake Fatorey and shop at DSW and Hot Topic and go to see Disney movie's like Cinderella and Slieping Beuty. Not like in Germany wear he got to eat shnitsel and worst and Olympics... he felt very bad that he secretly LOVED the USA!

And then... in OHIO... he met the most BEAUTIFUL GIRL in the WHOLE WORLD. Her name was... HEAVENLEE! She was blond and beutiful... and as soon as he saw her he knew he HAD TO HAVE her as as WIFE!

She had been working in the fields.. in a beutiful dress... and he thinks she is just a simple, stunning farm girl...

But then... he used his nazi space ship scaners and discovered that the REBEL space ship he had been chasing... WAS PILOTED by... HEAVENLEE!

So he chased her, even when her ship the FREEDOM EAGLE disapeared through this weird holey thing in space...

* * *

Authors Note I hope you finding this good so far we hve met our first BADGUY


	3. Chapter 3 - Heavelnee's PAIN

qTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys new capter. Please red and review and flams are NOTALOUD. If you falame me I will repot you to the fanfictoin police! Then u will get your acount deeted or locked or sth. SO JUST WRITE NICE STUFF do not BE A JERK!

* * *

When Heavenlee woke up she was looking into cristaline pools of limpid eyes. They were Chekhof's eye. Then also there was Bones Mcoy standing besides Checkhoff. They both looked so sad that Heavenlee was sick and lying in bed!

"Keptin Heavenlee..." said the Russian one "you woke up."

"Yes she woke up" said Doctor Mcoy "I thought you might die from space speeding sickness. But you are stronger than most people and you recovered in a matter of minuets instead of the months that it can often take to heal from this illness!"

Heavenlee felt so happy that she survived that she said a quick sinners prayer. Mcoy and Chekhof seemed really awed by her preying and smiled. Then Heavenlee talked some more.

"Actually... it's dutchess. Or doctor if you prefer. I was made Dutchess of England when I acted as a spy with Jams Bond. We stole the spects of the Alien UFO that landed in Germany in 1944."

"Alien specs?" said Kirk and Heavenlee realized he was standing in a shadowy secret corner "What were those."

"They were what we think is a space prob that fell in Saltsburgh in 1944. It was made of a metal tat we did not recognize and came froma very intelligent and advance alien race by its far advance technology. But these aliens spoke English - the side of this prob said ENTERPRIZE. The German sfound it and develop a whole load of space fighters based on that new technology. That is wyh America and England - in the last mission before England was take over by Hittler - worked together to steal the spaceship specifcation."

"And you did that?" Kirk asked "You are just a ikd."

"I am one of the most sikilled scientist in America. I have a Phd in astro physic from Yale and a Phd in Englinering from Oxferd." She sighed "Just because i am 17 does not mean i am incpotedent."

"No off course not!" said Mcoy "So tell us what happened next I am on the edge of my biobed (get it its a joke)"

Then HHeavenlee cried as the memories came back of her... and JAMES her fiance. He was so suave and sofisticated! He wore suits and was loaded. He even had an English accent which was the best accent for a guy except maybe Norwegian (my frind Kevins family is from Norway originally an he got a cousin fisiting right now whose name is knut so exotic ;););)))).

"Well me and James Bond stole the space craft spects and we were suppose to be married me and James Bond but an evil German killed Jams with a gun. Then I was so sad that I volunteered to be America's first fighter space ship pilot and that is how I got on the Fredom Eagle. Unfortunately there is this super creepy German guy who keeps following me in HIS sopaace ship so I had to run away thru this space anomally thing. His name is Hinerick von witzman and he is OLD not like all you young astronauts in Starfeet. LAME."

"Lame indeed " said Spock "But logical too"

Then Kirk curled his hand into a fists.

"Dam it Spck how can you be so logical when this brilliant and beautiful girl has been trhough so much!"

"Yeah!" said Mcoy and Checkhof "She is a duchess and a scholar and beautiful too."

"No offence intended Miss - DOCTOR Heavenelee!" said Spcok.

Heavenlee thought Spock was mysteriousand brilliant so she just nodded and watched his dark and misteryous eyes as he apologized. She watned to talk to him, bt suddenly...

"RED AleRT!" and the red lights came on "NAZIs are approaching the enterprise in their German spaceship!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Porpoisal

They got haled by the German Nazi Ship.

"Hello this is Captain Marshall Von Hinerich. Hile Hitler! I am from Deutchland in fact I am from Berlin." said a thick German accent "Have you guys happened to see a girl in a space ship? I am racking her down because we have discover that American's have built a space ship. It is called the Fredom Eagle. We cannot allow these Americans to build space ships or else the 3rd Rike will be doomed!"

Kirk pessed a button so that The Marshall could not hear the Enterprise crew.

"Hey it seems like he thinks we are Germans as well!" yelled Spcok.

"Yes" Heavenlee sighed delicately "Only Germany has space ships. The war is not going well the only people that are safe from the clutches of the German-Japanise alliance are the Canadians and the Americans. The Japanese have overrun the Australia and China, and the Germans took over all of Eruope!"

"Oh my God that was not suppose to happen! That is the wrong history! We did that with our space probe we sent through that anomaly and it must have completely altered the corse of history!"

Then Kirk got back on the communicator. "Hi there Captain my name is... um... Adolph. I haven't seen any Americans or Freedom Eagles but I will keep on the look out."

"I do not believe you you are speaking English... you must be hiding that girl!" yelled Hinerich. "FIRE LASTER CANNON, FREDRICH!"

Then there was a laser cannon hitting the side of the Enterprise but it was so advanced that it did not barely make a dent in the side of the ship. Then Chekov fired faders and they disabled the German ship. It smoked and was on fire but it did not blow up.

"Hey stop firing" Hinerich said "we surrender, American scums!"

"Great transport this... evil Nazi... to the transporter room, please! Have a security team meet him down there we would not want a repeat of Kahn and his augments!"

Then Heavenlee went down to the transporter room with Kirk and Spcok. When Hinerich appeared on the transporter he looked angry. But once he saw Heavenlee his eyes widened.

"Oh it is you Heavenlee! My love, the most beautiful woman in the world... nay the Galaxy. You are so blonde and blue eyed just as we Germans think are perfect!"

Heavenlee frowned "You are discussing. I am no more beautiful than Uhura or Nurse Chapple when she is a brunette. God does not care if you are blond or if you are black or if you are orental!"

"Hahahaha you stupid girl you are wrong!" said Hinerich "But I will still make you my wife I promise you that!"

Then Hinerich tried to jump off the transporter pad and kiss Heavenlee and she screamed! But she could not run because she was wearing a beautiful long dress that was pale pink under lay with a over lay of black lace and delicate scallop lace sleeves down to her elbow's and beautiful black floral embroideries over the lace... (u can see it hear /shop/dresses/walking-on-era-dress)

"Not on my watch!" yelled Spock, then Kirk fired a faster at Hinerich and he fell to the floor.

Then they carried him away to the brig.

"Oh, I think I might faint!" yelled Heavenlee.

Then Spock caught her and she said "I just need some water ok."

Then they went to the rec room and Heavenlee got a glass of grap fruit juice. And Spock got some too and Kirk drank a beer.

Then Spock played his harp and Kirk played some three-dee chess. Heavenlee felt better and more clam than she had for many months and eventually she fell asleep on a chaise nearby.

* * *

**Athor's Note: hi every1 i hope u liked this updating... also happy ester 4 all of u... and thx to my ****beta a1sa u r the best!**


	5. Chapter 5 - CHEKHOVS sacriice!

Heavenlee woke up and there was Chekov standing over here. She had fallen asleep in the reck room and he had come in.

"Hey Chekov what you doing here?" she said "where is Spock and Kirek?"

"I dunno" said Chekove in russian "but I came to make sure that evil Nazi did not get you because he is excaped."

"No!" said Heavenlee "That cannot be!"

"It is true!" said Chekov "here is a faser."

Then she took a faser. Suddenly the doors to the reck room popped open and in came a bunch of Nazi guys and they looked really discusting and oily just like the ones in Raders of the Lost Arc. The main Nazi guy looked like the really gross little guy from that movie. Also Chekov looked a lot like Indiaa Jones except he did not have any hat or whip and he wore a Star Fleet uniform.

"Gouten Morgen, Frauline Heavenlee!" said the nasty main Nazi "Ich heise Kommandant Krass from the German space ship... SS Adler! We managed to sneak onto the ship when they were getting overrun with those cute little tribbels! Ha ha ha they never saw us coming! But now we will take you back to our ship so our fear less leader can have you for his wife!"

Then Chekov said "Not if I can help it!"

He started firing his faser. He shot one Nazi then another and then another. But then his faser ran out of battery power and he did not have a replacement or a charger on him so he had to turn it off. The Nazi's were shooting a billion bullets at Heavenlee and Chekov but they did not hit them and it was as if they were protected by an invisible shield. Chekov saw a curtain near by and grabbed the curtain rope and he used it like a whip just like Indiana Jones and he managed to whip and pull the gun away from the most disgusting Nazi Komandant Krass!

"Oh no he used the curtains and his skill to steal my gun away! Retreat to our Nazi stronghold in the cafeteria!" said Krass.

Then the couple of remaining Nazis ran away. A bunch of them lay passed out on the floor. Chekov and Heavenlee used the rest of the curtain ropes to tie them up tightly and also then stole away all their huns and knives from them. That way they would not attack anyone.

"We are in a lot of trouble Heavenlee I do not want you to get hurt!" said Chekov "if they are hiding in the Cafeteria that means that they prob have not taken the Bridge yet! Quick let us get in the tubs and climb up the ladders to the bridge!"

Then Chekov opened up a Jefrey's Tub. Heavenlee climbed inside.

"Come on Chekov hurry up!" said Heavelnee.

"NO I will stay here and protect you I can hear them coming..."

Heavenlee started to say NO but then Chekov frowned and slammed the door shut and locked her in so she had no choice. WHAT A HERO, she thought to herself as she started to climb up the ladder to get to the bridge and hopefully to find Spock and Kirk and save the ship from the EVIL NAZIs of the 20th CENTURY!

**HI GUYS I OP YTOU LIKED THIS 1 IT WAS NOT BTEAD AS GOOOD AS THE LST 1 BUT THAT WAS DEW 2 TIME COSTRAITS by my cosine (she had EXAMS but pased them all yay for her very smat) LOTS OF LOVE SHAUNDRAH COURTNEY**


	6. Chapter 6: over run

**Heavenlee going up the ladder. It was a very long ladder. She kept going and gong and giong. It was very drak and there was no sounds and she became quiet scarred... because there was sudden big BOOMING noise! The ship shook! She said a silence prayer for Chekov so he would be ok down there with the NAZIZ.  
**

Then suddenly there was a cracking nose and she looked down the jefreis tube and she saw there was a bad guy who had opened a door below her.

"Hey what are you doing there are you starfleet?" he asked.

"Leave me alone you evil man!" she yelled back and kicked her boot off and it fell down the tube and it hit the nazi in the face and he screamed in a lot of pain because she had aimed it rite to ward his eye ball.

"I will get you you evil bich! I reconize you... YOU ARE HEAVENLEE our captains woman!" he said then started creaming in pain again.

"Never!" yelled Heavenlee and ran up the ladder some more.

Heavenlee was really quick because she was so thin and she outran the fat nazi with the busted eye bellow her.

He was chassing her still when she got to the door painted with the word BRIDGE and she pooped it open. Then she saw Kirk and Spock and Uhura and Chekov.

"OMG Shaundrah!" yelled Kirk "YOu are okay we thought you were catched by the nazi's!"

"No I am ok but there is one of the bad guys behind me!"

"Get down" yelled Suli and he grabbed his katana out.

Then Heavenelee was so shocked that she was frozen! Spock realized she was frozen and could not move from in front of that jefries tube door and he grabbed her and pushed her out of the way! Just in time because there was a nazi behind her (the guy she dropped her shoe on his eye ball) and he had a knife and he was going to STAB HER!

But then Sulk ran toward him with his Japenise katana. He stuck through him with the katana and then the nazi screamed a lot and blood squerted out from the hole in the middle of his body where there was a katana stuck in him. Every one had to step back so would not get blood on there nice uniform.

"He will not be hating not white people any more!" yelled Sulu.

Then everybody laughed and the nazi guy fell down and as he did he yelled "I will get my revenge against you... HEAVENLEE!"

"Your not going to heaven your going to hell along with Hitler!" laughed Kirk and then Sulu took his katana out and the guy was dead.

Then Spock turn to Heavenelee. "How do you get here? There are nazis that are all over the ship not to mention tribbles ans well. LAst we saw you were down stares in the reck room. There was nazis all over that area."

Then she sighed and almost cried. "Chekov he was so brave just like Indian Jone's he fight off all the nazi's with just a string for curtans witch he use like a whip at them and then he stay down there to beat them off os that a I have a chance to LIVE!"

Then every one gasped and was so amazing by Chekov's bravery because what likely was it that he live after fight off a hundred evil nazis using just a string from the draps? Expecially when the nazi's all had guns and bullits?

Kirk looked really sad and Uhuru and Sulu. Spock looked not that sad because he was Vulcan but Heavenlee was so sensitive that she could tell that inside Spock was actually hearth broken at thinking that poor Chekov was probaly dead shot to death by evil 20th century Nazis.

"What are we going to do the ship is slowly being over run with these bad guys?" said Kirk "we got no option left."

"No I refuse to believe that is true we must fight back! AMERICA ALL WAYS FIGHTS BACK FREDOM PREVALES!" shouted Heavenlee and Spock nodded.

"True and logical! We should listen to her Cptain." he said.

Then every one stood around trying to think up some thing to beat them with but they did not think up any plans. It was very hard.

"I am stumped!" said Spock

"Me too totally" said Uhura

"I do not think we can beat them with a kataka" said Sulu

"I guess we got no option except... SELF DISTRUCT!" said Kirk

"NOOOO" said every one but nobody can think of another idea so Kirk went to the computer desk to start the program to blow up the enterprise.

But then Heavenlee gapsed!

"I have an idea! It will be dangerous... BUT I THINK IT CAN WORK!"

**AUTHOR NOITE: I hope ur on pens and needle to see what plot is gong to be... as u prob guess i did not realy beta this... just got the spl checker really fadt... i am real tired of ppl comaining about the spell and grammer LOOK GUYS i know 4 some of u that is super important more than plot cool characters and all ther est of good stuff in a stoty but HONISTLY I hate waiting and aksing ppl to beta all the time... wiating 4 them to finish just 4 some dumdum spelling stuff... and I wanna get my storeys up fast... I GOT DISTLECXIA as i told u guys b4 and i have done WAY better now than b4 (just copare this chapter to some of my begginning storeys to see how much better now) so i wish ppl would just stop copolaining! I bet ur not perfect too!**


	7. Chapter 7 cameo fiting back

**AUTHORS NOTE: No beta this time sory but Sara is not here no more she is visit cosines in Vergina. Also my brother busy with basball and my sister say she only wNT to focusing on the snoic the hegehog storey and esther maybe not best (get lots of complains when she did the beta) so I jjust left it whatever beside i think its very exiting... CAMEO in this chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxx

Hevenlee went down the ladder with captain kirek and also spokc and they were quite with solemnitey. Because they were gong to kill the nazis and Heveanlee was in a very nice looking wedding dress down to her ankels with lots of cristals and lace and an umpire waste and long sleeve that had little white button on it and a neck that went up and it had lots of sorovsky cristals around the hem and neck. She also had a vale that was cover in sowrkovsky cristals and she had on verry pretty white prada high heel shoes with little bows on it made of silver.

"I hoping this works" said Captain KIRK

"me too but it is logical Sir" said spock

But Heavenlee kept quite as they kept gong don the ladder because she was very nervos about meeting the evil general again.

Then they got to bottom and opened the door and they scream because there was a guy right at the door! Was it a... NAZI?

NO!

It was...

INDIANNA JONE'S! Heavenlee gosped and said "it is Indianna Jone's"

"Who in the heck is that" said Kirk

Spock liiked at Kirk as if he were really stupid.

"only one of the gratest arkeologist in history he hate the nazi's so they are ALLWAYS trying to caputre him and kill him because he every time foil's there plans!"

"wow" said Indianna "are you the legindary AMERICAN space ship pilot and engineer heavenlee... the one who was supposed to marrying Jame's Bond?"

said Indianna

"Yes that is ME! HOW DO YOU NOW ME EXLANE YOURSELF!" she screamed!

Indianna looked very sad and the 3 of them all looked with rapped intention as he told his storey.

"Once apon a tim, I was the best freind of a guy who was named Jame's ond... we grow up together... when ever I stay in the England country for digging up artefacts with my dad... when war comes we both know we gotta go against the evil NAZIS becase they are trying to get the artefacts that will make them evil super power... James goes to the MI4... and I go looking for the arc of the covinant... and then after i almost got dyed with the marian ravenwood... i discover... JAMES IS DEAD FROM NAZI! But before he did he told me to look after you if you ever get in trouble and if he is dead. So when you got in a space ship and were being chassed by NAZIS I sneaked into the NAZI ship and pretended I was a NAZI too. Oh BTW if any person ask my name is not INDIANNA JONE, s it is... AnGELO MERKLE and I am a junoir KOMANDANT in the nazi armies!"

"Ok wow that is amazeng!" said kirk "any help we can get will be grate."

"Amazeng and logicle too" said Spock "let's go shoot some nazis!"

They were in the recrreation room now Indianna and Spock and Kirk and Heavenlee. The nazis that CHEKOV had killed were still all tied up in the corner and were only partly a wake. Indianna had with him a big bag and he unzipped it and he start handing out MK47s to everyone. Heavlee also had her nuncucks that she had hid under her dress and Kirk had his knifes for throwing and Spok had a bunch of things that were from Volcan and on earth they resembled throwing stars. Spock put a head band on just like in that movie with the wales. He looked bad as.

(imagine some really loud rock music in back ground and there stepping out with there guns slo-mo)

"Lets kik some Nazis back to the 29th centurey!" said Kirk

And they all said YA.


	8. Chapter 8: a complex pan

Authors Note: I hop all u whinney ppl are hapy I got this betad by AMMY so it sholud be better than that last 1. To all u REAL FANS OF FAFICTION this chapy wil make u realy happy with the acton! Also i work very hard to put legitimit Germany names in this story and name every Germa person I ever known.

* * *

Heavenlee, Spock, Kirk, Chekov, and Indiana Jones all stormed into the hallways with there semi automatic machine guns. From a nearby room out popped a NAZI

"Haha it is the Komandant's blond girlfriend!" he laughed evilly "My name is Heido Klum and I will take you to our Filed Martial Hinerich! He has been waiting for you for sooooo long, Heavenlee!"

"You're not touching our women you Nazi scum!" yelled Spock and he blew off his head with 1 shot with his AK 47.

Then Kirk, Chekov, Heavenlee and Indiana Jones all cheered! Then out of the next door popped another one of those Nazis.

"Ah ha there you are Heavenlee! Let me introduce myself I am Junior Komandant Wolfgang Puk! Our Field Martial has told all of us that we will get a great big promotion to be the emperor of new German USA if we manage to capture you and bring him to you! My dreams of being Emperor of Ohio are sure to come true!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Captain Kirk "Nobody is ruining Ohio on my watch... get him, Indiana Jones!"

Then Indiana Jones hit his whip out and it was such a sharp whip and Indiana Jones was so strong it almost cut off the head of Wolfgang Puk and he was dead. Then almost as fast another Nazi came out and Captain Kirk threw his throwing knives at him and killed him. On his uniform was nametag that said Komandant Amideas Mozart. Then more Nazis came! Spock killed them with his throwing spears and Heavenlee blasted them with her semi automatic machine gun until the corridor was full of dead Nazis.

"I think we got them" said Spock

Then Heavenlee had an idea "I think I have an idea a really good one! Look at how hard these guys are trying to catch me to bring me to Von Witsman? Clearly they really want to get me to their Field Martial in one piece!"

"He must really want to marry you!" said Kirk

"Obviously. Considering your countenance and modesty it is only logical!" said Spock happily.

Heavenlee blushed happliy because Spock was really cute.

Then Indiana Jones said "What is it then?"

"It is my idea!" said Heavenlee "I will pretend to get caught and then to marry him... I will take 1 of you along and pretend I need you as my witless. The rest of you can sneak in and rescue me before I am unwilling wedded to that evil man!"

"That is a great idea!" said Indiana Jones.

"Yes and so logical I wonder why I did not think of it!" shouted Spock.

"It seems dagnerous but it is our only option at this point I think" said Kirk "Do it and take Spock in with you because he is Vulcan and can do that mind meld thing if worse comes to worse."

"Ok!" said Heavenlee.

Then she went into a closet and took off her blue American spaceship pilot uniform and instead she put on a beautiful white wedding dress so she would trick the Field Martial into thinking she really wanted to marry him. It had an umpire waist and it had lace sleeves and a high neck and had Prada shoes with silver bows on it. Also Swarovski crystals on the arms and skirt and neck and it had large bows on the small of the back and small pearls all over it so that under the lights it sparkled like a million stars! It was so shiny and classy and beautiful!

"How can he not decide to marry you when you look like that!" said Indiana Jones "In fact I want to marry you right now!"

"Me too!" said Kirk "I saw her first."

"I cannot marry you I am not over James Bond yet" a single crystal tear slid down her porcelin cheeks.

Then they looked sad. Then Indiana Jones and Kirk hid and then Spock and Heavenllee hid their guns inside their clothes and walked out down the hallway. Then a Nazi came from a door.

"I got you" he said "I am Junior Komandant Felix Mendelson and I am to escort you to meet your future husband Field Martial Hinerich Von Witsman!"

"Oh no, Spock!" Heavenlee said dramatically "we got caught! But that Hinerich is so manly... I have for many weeks tried to pretend like I did not want to talk to him when really I felt like I did want to talk to him!"

"Wow the Field MArtial will be so excited to hear you say that! Just let me kill this Vulcan guy and we'll get on our way, Captain Heavenlee!" said Felix Mendelson.

"No! He is my friend." said Heavenlee "I will be really sad if you kill him and then I refuse to talk to this Field Martial guy if you kill my pal Spock!"

"I think I gotta shoot him anyway I can't watch 2 of you at once" said Felix Mendelson.

But just then Indiana Jones appeared but he was now wearing a Nazi uniform. He winked at Spock and Heavenlee.

"Oh hi my name is Nazi Officer Angelo Merkel."

"Oh I have seen you around Angelo Merkel" said Felix Mendelson "are you here to help me capture this Vulcan and this American spaceship heroine?"

"I am I will help you guard this Vulcan guy."

"Super! Field Martial Von Witsman will give us both big promotions when we tell him we got his girlfriend for him! I can be emperor of New Yok State, and hey maybe you can take Minnisota."

"Sure!" said Indiana Jones posing as Angelo Merkel, but both Spock and Heavenlee knew he was only pretending! "You 2 prisoners better follow me... OR ELSE!"

"Yes sir!" said Heavenlee then whispered to Spock "come on let's re take the ship!"

Spock nodded!


	9. Chapter 9: the wdding

**Hi guy I had a bard week end wated to drive to boots and hearths concert near barie but amy car have to go for repares... oh well I hear it full of fits anyway hope you have good sivic holidays.. :( then my internet did not woking so cold not post this that sux eh**

* * *

So them Wulfgag Puk escorted them thru the hallway to the place where lots of Germans was. It was in the bowells of the ship. Spock look really Hansom.

Wow thisW is decorated just like am oktoberfest fest hall" I said to Spock

Spock said "yes like germans in waterloo."

Then Spock and hEavenlee walked into a really big room. This was the room of the Filed Martial.

"Ah so we have capture you, HEAVENLEE!" said the Field Martial.

He looked just like that guy from Tangled. Then Heavenlee made some poppy dog eye's.

"Oh Filed Martial, you are just the most hansome man I ever met!" she cried "I realize that I was wong about you before. These Eterprize crew members are fools to disobey you! You are certain to become the king of USA once we get back to our time."

"Really?" said the Field Martial "then why is that Vulcan dude here."

Then Heavenlee hissed "I think he is onto us."

But Spock had it under control. "Heavenlee is very smart. She has explained that you Germans have a superior fire power and a lot of army. It is just a matter of time that you going to win, expecially once you and Heavenlee are wedded and her intelligents is paired with yours. After the wedding we will srely destroy Kirk and the enterprize."

"Are you sure, Wonfgang Puk?" asked the Filed Martial "Do you think she telling the tuth?"

Then Worlfgang Puk said "Ya."

"OK then lets get hitched your fiend Spock can be your Man of Honor."

"Cool" said Spokc "and logical too."

So then Heavenlee put on a gauzy gown with lace sleeve and it went to her ankles. She put on a big satin belt with diamonds on it and a vale that went down her whole back. She looked just like Pipa Miffleton at Kate and Williams wedding! Wow so amazing! Her shoes were from the company called prada and they were white and sliver.

Field Martial Hinerich Von Wistman had no pastor. To do the vows he got heidi Kum the super modle to do it. Heavenlee almost vomitted once she stood in front of him pretending to be his soon to be wife! ALso he had bad breath.

"Do you Hinerich Von Witsman take Heavenlee to be your lawfully wedded wief?"

"I do" he said and pulled out a cheap looking ring it was just a plane diamond "I got this just in case a woman decided to marry me and now you have"

"Do you Heavenlee take our fearless Field Martial to be your lawfully wedded husband" sasked Heidi Klum with Spock looking on jealosly.

"I doooooo... not!" yelled Heavenlee as she saw a flash of yellow from bejind the nearby transporter

Then she pulled a machine gun out of her collar and so did spock and they started spraying bullits through the bodies of all the Nazi's who invaded the Enterprise! Kirk thew his throwing knifes and Chekov used his garot to kill the Nazis. Then Heavenlee puleld out her katana and tried to run it through Field Martial Witzman but he suddenly used a site to site transptorter and he vanished.

"Damnit!" yelled kirk "Those DAMN NAZIS IN SPACE!"

"Odd I wonder where he could have transported too?" asked Spock "How illogical."

"We have the ship back at least" said Heavenlee "allways look on the bright side of things."

"Yes... I could marry you right now you are standing here looking so ravvishing!" Kirk cried.

"Surely you would not agree to such a illogical proposal" said Spock.

Spock looked at her with a Vulcan but deep expression and she can almost see some internall turmoil... perhaps... even hint of jealousy? No, that cannot be. After all, he is a Vulcan... he is all logic all the time, even when surounded by dead Nazis!

Then they heard a voice it was Uhura. "Hello Captain we have retaken the ship all the Nazis are either dead or surrendering. I have taken liberties of transporting them into space as we cannot take prisoners of war - we don't got space for them."

"Excellent work Uhura let's try to find that Martial now."

"OK captain... I hve pushed some buttons and I have located the Field Mrtial... he has long trange transported to... KRONOS the KINGLON HOME WORLD!"

"NOOOOO!" said Kirk. "I will avendge him!"

* * *

**ok short chapi guys but i hope u like it anyhow - tried to make action pack and with some cellebrity cameo's and also with a twist in the pot at the end**


	10. Chapter 10 - kingons

Hevenlee ran to the bridge with kirk Spock and Chekov.

"We got a problem Captan" said Uhura "It is those nasty Germans we transproted into space."

"What is the problem Uruha?" he asked back.

"A couple of them mamnaged to swim thru space and back to there spaceship before they had the chance to die... they are not dead... they are in there spaceship and now it is commanded by Wolfgang Puk!"

"DAMN YOU WOFLGANG PUCK YOU NAZI SPACE TRAITOR!" screamed Kirk as he fell to his feet in emotoinal pain.

"Captain you must stand up so you can command the ship and we have to figure out how to defeating Wolfgang Pucks ship and also the Filed Commandant who has transported to the Kingon Homwrold."

"You are right of course as allways, my dear Spokc" said Kirk (in a not gay way).

"Captain I got an idea" said Heavenlee "Why don't we put a bunch of foton torpedos onto the FREEDOM EAGEL and make it into a war ship."

"Amazing idea Sxotty and Chekov please get on it right away. I will assign you to command that ship and you can take a couple of the crew with you to help you out."

"I volunteer Sir after all I have knowing of all sorts of eras of history and will be familiar with the space ship interior of that time. I am Vulcan." Said Spock.

"That sounds super" said Kirk "OK lets do it people."

"Sir we are getting a communicaton from the German ship it is priority 1"

"Put it through Uhra!" shouted Kirk

Then there was on the view screen a image of some Nazis. The one in the fancier uniform was Wolfgang Puk the famous Nazi (note just a remider in real life Mister Puk is not a Nazi he is just a German guy who makes expeisive pizzas and sells a presure oven on TV comercials). Beside him was Hidey Klum the super modle. She was also wearing a uniform. (Note she is not a nazi either in fact she is oppiset of that she married black guy before she is just german and i waned to use real german names to make it realistic)

"Hello I am the Captain Puk and this is my second in command Comander Klum. We are here to say we are going to taking revege on you for killing our Field Komandant Von Witman when all he want was to take hs true love Heavenlee as his lawfully wedded wife."

"Yes you stand in way of true love!" said Hidei Klum "hile hittler."

"Do not speak of love and the furer in the same breath you nazi scum!" screamed Kirk "fire fasers!"

Then he fired fasers. The german ship shook and it smoked but it was not destroeyd. Captain Puk and Commander Klum yelled out some sware words in German as there ship got hit by the Enterprises fasers.

"And by the way!" Heavenlee pointed her finger at the screen "we did not kill your prized Feild Comandant! we are humane people unlike you and he is alive and he has run away to the klingon home workd!"

"Our leader is not dead?" then he said some stuff in German and the German ship activate its engines and sped away really fast into the distants.

"What did he say our universal tanslators cannot pick it up!" yelled Kirk

Uhura looked very deep in thought as she translated in her brain but Heavenlee was fluent in all Earth langauges and so she instantly understand what Puk and Klum were saying.

"He say that they must set a course for Klingon home world and save the Feild Martial so they can take over the 24th sentury and make sure everyone here is Nazi and elimanate all the not Nazis! They plan to... distroy the Klingons... becase they are NOT ARIANS!"

"I hate those Klingon basterds but we cannot stand by while they are distoryed by evil nazis from Earths 20th past sentury!"

"Yes we cannot stand by wile they commit yet another jennoside" said Spock "It is illogical."

"And it is not morale!" yelled Heavenlee "set a course Chekov for the Klingon homeworld and I'm going to go down and soup up my space ship so I can destroy all the bad guys!"

Then every one cheered.

**Authors note: i hope u guys get remembance day off all of u remember the bave soldiers on this day expecially those in WWWI and WWII who fought the nazis... pls pray 4 them tonite!**


	11. Chapter 11: wof granson of mogh

**AN thx guys this is small chapter but got some good cameo's in it i hope u like acton**

Then the emterprise went to klingon hom world. The Nazi ship kept blowing lots of weapons at the surfis. There were big parts on fire. Lots of klingons were dead already. There they met Worf grandpa of Mogh who was going to one day have a kid also named Wof who would serve on the enterprise D with Jean Luc Picard the greatest captain ever in the Fedration.

There was the Nazi people there at the klinon home world. They got a communication from Worf Grandpa of Mogh.

"Hi my name is Worf Grandpa of Mogh and I am the president here. We are getting fired at by some really annoying human guys who say they are from a place called Germany I guess they are from your Federation so now we will go to war."

"No we must not we must work together to kill these evil nazi's. The Federation does not want them hear. They are hear because of a termporal anomaly. They are evil and they only like white guys from Germany which is a nation that does not exist now. Also they want to kill this beautiful girl Heaevnlee who is also a top scientist and space captain."

"They are illogical" added Spock very solemnly. "Vulcan home world want to kill them too obviously."

"Wow a Vulcan and Klingon and Earth people alliance who would ever think it" said Worf "let's get them every one attack."

Then the Enterprise and a couple Birds of Pray and a Vulcan ship that showed up that was piloted by Tpol all started shooting at the Nazi ship that was still shooting at the Klingon plant. But the Nazi ship would not blow up.

"Fire on there engins they will blow up I know because I helped disign the ships!" said Heavenlee to the whole fleet.

Then every one did that and the Nazi ship exploted into a million pieces.

"Yay" said Spock

"Now we have rid ourselves of that dispicable ship!" said Kirk "thank you Heavenlee you are truely brilliant, this was all because of you!"

"Yes indeed that is logical and true" said Spock "I will write a harp song dedicate to you all about the victery over the Nazis in Space"

"There will be Klingon war songs written over you" said Worf over the space communication "You are so lovely Heavenlee have you ever considered coming to Klingon home world to teach us about the human space ways? I am a very powerful warior and I think you and I could be good friend if you want to stay here."

"No thank you!" said Heacenlee "I wish to stay here on Enterprise as I got a really good friend here who I feel I have a future with"

Then Kirk looked really exicted. But Heavenlee looked over at Spcok. But Spock looked really sad and stared out the window and did not notice.

"That is OK I will marry the Dax person anyhow" said Worf "thanks for your help Tpol and Kirk I guess I'm gonna go eat some worms and have some blood wine to celebrate virotcy."

Then suddenly there was a BEEP BBEEP noise from the panel. Chekov looked confused a lot. Then Sulu gasped and he pointed at the view screen.

"Captain look it is a Bird of Pray but it is going to Wap speed!"

"That is not athorized takeoff... oh no!" said Worf Grandpa of Mogh "It apears those evil Nazis got on the surface and managed to stea our new pototype ship that is really fast and powerfull!"

"Were are they going with it quick and tell me, Sulu!"

"I do not know Captain but it is not Sector 0 o 1!"

"Our ship damaged, Sir!" said Tpol over comm "we cannot follow them."

"And the surface is so damage and so many klingon killed that I cant go either sorry guys!" said Worf "you must help us get back our warship Kirk and if you do then I will sign the kittomer acords I poromise!"

"SULU!" scream Kirk "FOLLOW THOSE NAZIS NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO AND AS FAST AS YOU CAN! Scotty get those engines as fast as they will go and everyone else... BUCKLE UP! It gonna be a ruff ride!"


	12. Chapter 12

**hi huys this si a new chapter i forot about this storey 4 a while oopsy buttnow it is going to be going again**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o`o~

Heavenlee wathed the view screen. The nazi ship that was actually a prototype of the kingon ship went so fast they can not catch it. Still Scotty tried to make it go fast. This way Checkov can start to plot there course.

"They are going away from Earth! They are going away from Vulcan! They are also going away from Vulcan! They go away from Andoria! They go away from Tellar! They not go to Betazed!"

"YAY!" yelled everyone.

"I guess they are just going to go make a Nazi planet somewhere in the middle of nowhere!" yelled Kirk "Oh Shaundrah you are so beautiful and smart you have driven them away... I COULD KISS YOU!"

"I would suggest against kissing Dr Heavenlee sir!" yelled Spock logicly.

"Also there is no reason to conclude that they want to go away and make collony in fact it is unlikly because the only girl i saw in the Nazis was Hidey Klum and one girl is not enough to start a new planet" said Heavenlee "we gotta keep going after them and find out what they are up to!"

"They are heading for the Detla Quadrint!" said Checkov finally!

"What is out there exept Tallaxians and the Okampa and the Kayzon? Nobody likes them they are dumb aliens!" said Sulu wisely.

"TRUE! yelled Kirk

"I believe Heavenlee makes a most logical suggestion" said Spock logicly... "what if they are going to find some friends to help them take over Earth and make it all evil racists?"

Kirk nodded because he was convince by the smartness of Spock and Heavenlee. He reached over and poked some buttons and kept the ship flying to follow the Nazi stolen Klingon ship.

"Vulcans and Klingon have gone pretty far out into Delta Quadrint. Let's phone them and ask if they know any stuff about the cordinates that the Nazis are going to."

"Awesome idea captain" said Sulu and he phoned Vulcan but because it was so long distance it took a while.

In the meanwhile Heavenlee was hungry so she asked Spock if he wanted to go to the kitchen with her. They went in there together. Heavenlee was so skinny and she never wanted to eat more than a slad or carott stiks and diet rootbeer. But even if she did eat stuff like hamblurgers, Heavenlee could not become fat. Spock liked that.

So Heavenlee got herself a shamrock mcflurry from the cafeteria and a diet coke and taht was lunch. Spock was happy because he is a vegetarian at her meal! (its milk and stuff no meat in a mcflurry). He got himself a ceser salad and a strawberry frutopia. Then they ate for a while and talked. They conversed about impotent stuff like politics (GO DONAL DTRUMP!) and geography and Heavenlee had learned a few words in vulcan already and practice them with Spock.

Then Spock played his harp for a while. It was a vuclan hap and it was soooooo beautoful song that Heavenlee felt like she was definitly in love with SPOCK even though he did not know it and in fact the only man who wanted her were a bunch of Nazis and James Tyberuis Kirk. He liked drinking budwiser alchohol and he was loud and slutty so she did not want him!

Suddenly there was anouncement. "SPOCK AND HEAVENLEE TO THE BRIDGE IMEDIATLY DUE TO IMPORTANT INFORMATION SIGNED CAPTAIN KIRK."

Then they ran to the bridge. Uhura was there and she looked like she was going to faint she was pale and sick!

"What is it Uhura" Heavenlee said "you look like you will vom!"

"The klingons just sent us this about the Delta Quadrint..."

On the screen showed a bunch of half mechanical men who stuck there fingers out and wiggly tubs came out of there hands. The nanaprobes came out of there hands turning klingons into sibernettic organisims.

"My god what are they?" asked Kirk

"They are called the bog... they can transform any 1 of us into one of them using robots in miniature!' Uhurua cried "and they live in the Delta Qadrint."

"That must be who the Nazis are trying to make an aliance of!" Heavenlee said "we got to stop them!"

"RIGHT IF IT IS OUR LAST MISSON WE MUST CHASE AFTER THE NAZIS BEFORE THEY JOIN FORCES WITH THE BORG!" yelled Captain Kirk "follow them Chekov!"


	13. Chapter 13 nice germens

**hi i just wanted to say tx to kathi ffactict63! u gave me so much hlep it was really apreciated i just use what ever germany names i see on tv and stuff i do not now any german ppl in real life and i wanna make it CLEAR THAT I DO NOT TINK THAT MODERN GERANY PEOPLE LIKE HIDEY KLUM AND FLEX MENDLESOHN AND ANGLEA MERKLE ARE NAZI OK**

**I will use the good named from nowon and make it better I PROMISE GOD BLESS U**

**all the rest of u flammers can go stix it wear the sun dont shine becase i like writtig this and the storey is grate esther and jacbo LOVE it ok?**

~~~ O ~~~

Captain Kirk stopped the ship on the way to the Delta Quadrint. They stopped at a place called Videan World (remember like the one the EMH doctor fell in love with the ugly girl who he made a hologram of from back on Star Trek Voyager). The people there looked really pretty except there lumpy fore heads. They were nice and let the Enterprise stop there to eat some food and get some drinks. Enterprise people was invited to come to the capitol.

"This is going to be great! I love shore leave! I love the ladies and the alcoholic beverages and the drugs!" said Captain Kirk "Party time! I might even beat some person up if they disrespecting me!"

"Captain please not again!" said Spock logically.

Heavenlee tried not to glare at him because of his sin-loving nature. Really as Captain he should act better he should not drink beer and he should encourage the ladies on the ship not to dress so trampy. But he actually encouraged those tiny skirts because he was not right with the Lord. The females in the science division were a lot more modest and also they got a lot more respect because of there long pants and skirts.

Kirk laughed "Oh you are so straight edge Spock live a little maybe then you would get you a girl like an Orion or something!"

"Such persuits disintrest me!" Spock replied.

Then Captain Kirk laughed some more and he beaned down to the surfice with Nurse Chapple and Yoman Rand and Lieutenant Markus.

"Aren't you coming too Heavenlee?" asked Kirk "There is room for one more!"

"Thanks but I would like to be alone right now" said Heavenlee. "I will stay on ship for now."

"OK your loss" said Kirk and then they sparkled away.

Spock stood beside her because he was running the transporter while Chief O Brian was down on the surface taking a nice romantic meal with Kayko and buying her some nice Prada shoes so they will have a better marriage then they did on DS9.

"Oh you will stay on the ship instead of hanging out with the Videans?" asked Spock. "That seems opposite to your usually curious nature Doctor Heavenlee."

"Actually I am going to go down to one of the smaller towns there is one I have heard is very nice called Fonthill." (hey esther that is 4 u so exited to go to the pen centre 2moro with u!)

"Then why did you say you were wanting to be alone on the ship?"

"I did not want to be rude to the Captain but I do not like his life style. It is very sibbarittic (SEE I LEARNED SOME BIG WORDS JUST 4 THIS STOREY turds). Would you care to come with me to the surface Commander Spock? I intend to meet the locals and study there language and there plants and food and stuff."

"Quite logical though I had intended to meditate all day because thats what Vulcans do."

"Logically it is better to come with me after all it is very unlikely you will get to meet the Videans again and you may be the only Vulcan to ever meet them ever and our job is to seek out new worlds and new civilizations and boldy go wear no man has gone before."

"Your argument is impeccable as always I will def come with you!" said Spock "just let me grab a tricorder and then we can go."

He walked out of the transporter room and Heavenlee nearly gasped! She was going to spend some time with Commmander Spock alone! Now she just had to make sure she did not act like an idiot because he was a Vulcan and they were smart and she wanted to make a GREAT impression!

"OK lets go!" he said when he came back seven minutes later.

Heavenlee took a really deep claming breath. "Right. Let's go."

They turned into crystals and when they reappeared they were in a very simple look village of frass houses. A black guy came up to them. He started to speak to them.

"Hi humans welcome to Fonthill. I am Doctor Mabenga. And I am a good German."

Heavenlee gasped!

* * *

Oh 4got to say up on the top part thanks to KYLEAHG for beating this thig again other then my comentary thats why it is so good. Happy esater to all of u christ is risen.


End file.
